Disorders of endocrinology and metabolism are prevalent in the U.S. Addressing these difficult dilemmas requires not only the development of a critical mass of physicians to care for affected patients, but also the training of skilled researchers to develop innovative therapies and preventive measures and to delve into the basic mechanisms of diseases. The Indiana University School of Medicine is a leader in many fields of medicine. Its Section of Pediatric Endocrinology and the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism in the Department of Medicine are both large well respected research divisions with long histories of mentoring pre-and postdoctoral trainees, including training one another's fellows in research that spans the spectrum of pediatric and adult Endocrinology. The Endocrine Scientist Training Program described here provides the opportunity for young scientists in Pediatric, Adult, or Combined Medicine-Pediatric Endocrinology training to enhance their skills in either basic laboratory, clinical, or translational research, leading to careers as independent academic researchers. After completion of their residency training, highly qualified physicians enter either the Internal Medicine, Pediatric Endocrinology, or combined Medicine- Pediatric Endocrinology fellowship, receive clinical training in the respective discipline[s), then enter this combined program in one of two tracks, the Basic Science of Endocrinology Track or the Endocrinology Clinical Research Track. These tracks provide extensive direct and didactic research training. The Basic Science of Endocrinology Track requires a series of graduate level courses, including studies in Molecular Biology, Biostatistics, and Research Ethics. The Endocrinology Clinical Research Track trainees obtain a Masters of Science in Clinical Research through our K30-funded CITE program. Trainees in the Endocrine Scientist Training Program receive two years of support for their training. Over the previous project period, this program has trained five top-notch physician scientists in the field of Endocrinology. The graduates of this program all have academic positions at major medical schools, and we anticipate that they will continu to engage in cutting-edge research to make major contributions to the health of the American people. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The eruption of type 2 diabetes and related endocrine and metabolic problems is taking a tremendous public health toll. The elucidation of disease mechanisms and the development of new treatments for these and related conditions is critical to address these issues. This can only be done by training a critical mass of young researchers to develop and carry forward the efforts to solve these problems.